Talk:Merukimon
Untitled DATA SQUAD Defeat Lucemon for the second time, teleporter to fifth floor Mercurimon—second boss in Ice Labyrinth (NSp) Neptunemon—fourth boss (DS) Minervamon—fifth boss (NSo) Mercurimon—Gaomon constellation Have WereGarurumon as a digivolution Have defeated Mercurimon (Optional Battle, Area 10 bonus) Have a minimum of 99 NSp digivolutions Have a minimum of 30 JT digivolutions Have a minimum of 30 DS digivolutions Have a minimum of 30 NSo digivolutions Have defeated a minimum of 3 rookie digimon Have defeated a minimum of 3 champion digimon Have defeated a minimum of 3 ultimate digimon Have defeated a minimum of 2 mega digimon Mercurimon: This Union Quest will become available after two species quests. I would recommend you to bring at least one ultimate level digimon. Trust me. Go to the Union Room after you have accepted the quest and Chief Julia will inform you about a virus outbreak in PaletteAmazon. After you leave the Union Room, you will find that there is a big meeting among your allies. After the meeting, proceed to PaletteAmazon. When you arrive, move towards the far left and open the box. Take the other left path now and enter the next area. Open the box at the right before opening the box at the left. Enter the next area on the left first. Since there is only one path at the moment, just stick with it. When you finally come to a fork in the road, take the path on the right. Now that there is only one route to take, stick to it until you reach the end. Get ready for a boss fight! You will first fight against two Fugamon. Take them out and get ready for the main boss. Mercurimon is tough to beat but keep spamming all your moves and recovery items and you should have no problem defeating him as well. Since Mercurimon takes up three zones, use that to your advantage. After you have won, Mercurimon will give you a M-D Word and leaves. Take the portal that is in front of you and return to the city. Go to the Union Room to talk to Chief Julia before heading down to Dark Center to complete your quest. Also, get attacks from DWDD. Dawn/Dusk attacks http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LadiepYBfyI&feature=PlayList&p=68D73DC34931A7FC&index=27 ::Okay, it has *AT Change *Air Thunder:electrical attack 3 zones *Power Cutter *Pummel Whack *Thousand Fist Thousand Fist is already listed, Power Cutter and Pummel Whack are normal attacks (so it would go on the DDA list with like an Asterisk or something). Is Air Thunder a regular attack? If so, we don't really need to have an "Attacks in Dawn/dusk" section, since AT Change isn't really even a thing. 23:56, 19 May 2009 (UTC) 165TP 10585 bits Silver Blade God damn it lol So Masters has Merukimon dubbed as... Mercuremon. Which is the Japanese name of Mercurymon. https://dmo.gameking.com/Event/2020/02/05464654231/mainevent.aspx. Note that the Masters character is specfically Merukimon (Data Squad). Do we need a disembaug page? cuz now we're gonna have people searching "Mercuremon" looking for Merukimon.Marcusbwfc (talk) 17:48, February 13, 2020 (UTC) :We would just put a youmay at the top. Disambig is for when there's not a clear "proper" target for the title. 21:52, February 13, 2020 (UTC) ::Or when there are three or more targets. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:58, February 14, 2020 (UTC) :::It seems like another rename, since the Masters Wikia uses the name Merukimon on their Pages. Also notable that unless they renames the Spirit as well (which was/is(?) using the name Mercuremon in DMO), he would be sharing a name with the playable spirit. (Merukimon was always an NPC that hung out in the ice wall, and I guess he currently has a quest active on the valentines event). How much stuff has been renamed, geeze.Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:10, February 14, 2020 (UTC)